Por Simpre Tuya
by Kushi920912
Summary: Me prometí a mi misma que nunca más te dejaría, y ahora, no será la excepción... [SasuSaku]


Me asomo por la ventana con cuidado. Era un día de invierno. El frío reinaba por todas partes. Aunque me encontraba refugiada de la nieve en mi departamento, el frío se encontraba presente haciéndome compañía. En las calles solo se divisa a los niños jugando a las guerras de nieve y a una que otra pareja paseando, Sentía mucha tristeza. Los días así solo me provocaban tristeza. Sierro mis ojos con frustración y me aparto de la ventana. Me dirijo con pesar a mi habitación. Al entrar en ella, solo reacciono a tirarme sobre mi cama boca arriba. Siento como suena el teléfono en la sala. Sin mucha gana me dirigí hacia la sala y levanté el auricular llevándolo hacia mi oído.

- Aló

- Hola, Sakura! – Escuché a Naruto saludarme con mucho ánimo.

- Hola Naruto – trato de sonar lo más normal posible - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. ¿Acaso un amigo necesita razones para saber del estado de su mejor miga?

- Te conozco Naruto. Tu sólo llamas cuando no tienes nada mejor que hacer.

- Esta vez no te he llamado por eso. Sólo quería saber sí...

- Sí que?

- Lo que pasa es que...

- Habla Naruto!

- Soloqueriasabersimepodíasayudarconhinata – No le pude entender mucho a Naruto, ya que estaba hablando demasiado rápido.

- No te entendí nada. Habla más despacio.

- Lo que pasa es que... me preguntaba si tu me... me podías ayudar con...

- ¿Con quien? – ya me estaba comenzando a desesperar.

- Con... Hinata.

Al escuchar a Naruto me quedé completamente helada. Siempre había sabido que Hinata estaba muy enamorada de Naruto, pero nunca creí que Naruto se habría enamorado también de ella, ya que era muy despistado.

- No lo puedo creer Naruto.

- Pues créelo, Sakura.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Naruto, pero no puedo ayudarte mucho en esto.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque... – no podía decirle que no tenía ánimos, y mucho menos ganas de ayudarle. En el fondo de mi corazón quería ayudarlo con Hinata, ya que ellos dos se merecían mucha felicidad, pero... lo mejor era quedarse encerrada en casa – no me siento muy bien.

- ¿Qué?. ¿Estas bien?. ¿Necesitas algo?. Yo puedo ir a cuidarte y...

- No te preocupes. Sólo necesito descansar un poco. Mañana estaré mucho mejor.

- Confiaré en ti, Sakura, pero si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en llamarme.

- Claro. Nos vemos.

Cuando colgué el auricular, por alguna razón corrían lagrimas por mi rostro. Fui hacia mi habitación y me senté en una de las orillas de la cama. Coloqué mis manos sobre mi rostro y comencé a llorar desconsoladamente. Después de un rato, tomé una de las fotos que se encontraban sobre una mesilla junto a la cama. La foto mostraba al equipo 7 de hace seis años. Ya nada era como antes. Eso lo tenía más que claro, pero aun así, después de intentarlo muchas veces, no podía dejar de sentir este sentimiento. Lo había intentado todo para olvidarlo, para sacarlo de mi corazón, pero, cada vez que lo intentaba, su recuerdo se aferraba más a mi.

Abrasé la foto y me recosté despacio sobre la cama. Las lágrimas aun corrían cobre mi rostro.

Sasuke... – fue lo único que pude decir antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba todo completamente oscuro por la noche. Me dolía la cabeza por haber llorado tanto. Miré al pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la muralla de mi habitación. 3:36 am.

Salí despacio con destino al baño. Necesitaba despejarme un poco. Dejé la foto sobre la cama y comencé a caminar.

No podía decir que esta era la primera vez que me pasaba esto de despertarme en la madrugada por sus recuerdos, ya que me estaría mintiendo. Ultimamente, sentía que su presencia me asechaba, día y noche, pero, aunque ese sea mi mayor anhelo, nunca sucedería.

El agua que corría por la llave estaba muy helada. Aunque sabía que me congelaría si metía la mano en ella, pero quería despertar y reponerme, no quería que me entrara más sueño, así que me armé un poco de valor, y metí mi mano en el agua. Sentía que me relajaba, que mis angustias se limpiaban y solo quedaban los buenos recuerdos... pero muchos de ellos eran... deprimentes, por el solo hecho de que Sasuke estuviera en ellos.

Serré la llave del lavabo y me dirigí a la ducha. Necesitaba relajarme y mejorarme completamente, y no lo lograría solo con el lavabo. Era muy pequeño.

Abrí la llave y comenzó a salir agua por la regadera. Me saqué la ropa que traía puesta y me metí en la ducha. Era refrescante. Serré lentamente los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que me producía esto.

Luego de un rato, tomé una toalla y me enrolle en ella para secarme. Tomé mi ropa y me dirigí a mi habitación. Mis gustos en decoración no habían cambiado mucho. Todas las murallas estaban pintadas de rosa y de blanco. En el centro de ella se encontraba una cama de dos plazas con un lindo plumón rojo con puntos blancos, y al lado de esta, se encontraba una pequeña mesa donde colocaba algunas fotos y una pequeña lampara.

Me dirigí al armario y tomé una mini falda, una delicada blusa rosa, unas botas largas de color negro, y encima, para el frío, un abrigo largo. Miré nuevamente al reloj. 4:15 am.

- "Valla que me demoré en la ducha"

Tomé mis llaves y salí de mi departamento. Aun seguía haciendo frío, y tal vez más que en la tarde, pero, siempre me había gustado este clima, así que lo disfrutaría.

Las calles de Konoha estaban completamente desiertas, ni siquiera los bares más populares estaban abiertos. Eso era reconfortante, el disfrutar de la tranquilidad de las calles.

No llevaba un rumbo fijo, sólo iba donde mis pasos me llevaban. Mi animo aun seguía igual. Por los suelos. Mi pecho aun seguía oprimido por estos malditos recuerdos. Ya no sabía como sacarlos de mi. Eran como una plaga, la cual no se iría fácilmente y me atormentaría hasta que ya no pueda más.

- "Sasuke..."- Era lo único que se encontraba en mis pensamientos desde hace meses. De día recordaba, y de noche alucinaba. Era como un fantasma, uno precioso, pero a la vez tenebroso. Amado y odiado al mismo tiempo. Hacía más de tres años que nadie en la aldea tenía noticias de él. Algunos decía que Itachi lo había asesinado, otros que su propio grupo lo había matado, y algunos como Naruto decían que "el muy baka fue tan débil que no lo soportó y tiene vergüenza de andar en público". Por mi parte, en realidad no sabía que pensar. Siempre había sido un misterio, el cual nunca traté de resolver por miedo, miedo a saber que había pasado lo peor, lo cual nunca sanaría.

Sin darme cuenta, mis pasos me habían llevado al mismo lugar donde me había despedido de él. Amargos recuerdos inundaban mi mente en ese momento. Aun para mí era difícil aceptar su partida.

Lentamente me dirigí a la banca y me senté cuidadosamente. Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Cada detalle, cada sensación aun impregnaban el lugar. No soporte mucho esa sensación de incomodidad y rompí a llorar. El dolor... el mismo dolor que sentí aquella ves me volvía a invadir. No era capaz ni de levantar la vista, sólo podía llevar mis manos al rostro y continuar mi agonía...

- Como siempre, sigues igual de llorona., Sakura...

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Esa voz... esa voz yo la conocía. Era la misma que invadía mis pensamientos y mis sueños. El llanto cesó rápidamente al escuchar a aquella persona que me hablaba. Aun sin poder creerlo, pero esperando que no sea solo una alucinación, me digne a levantar la vista, y ahí estaba. El responsable de todas mis amarguras se encontraba a no más de dos metros de mi.

- Sa... Sasuke -

- Hola

Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé sobre él. Quería, no, necesitaba tocarlo para convenserme a mi misma de que nada de esto era un sueño, y efectivamente, era la realidad.

Sentí como su brazo me rodeaba para formar un abrazo. Su cuerpo se encontraba cálido a pesar del frío que invadía la noche, pero eso no me importó mucho, sino que disfrutaba de cada segundo que me regalaba la vida a su lado...

- Sasuke... No sabes cuanto te extrañe... Después de tanto... – pero en eso, siento como su dedo se posa sobre mis labios.

- Yo también te extrañe mucho –sentí como mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más rápido con cada palabra que me dedicaba.

- Porque... ¿Porque no volviste con nosotros? ¿Porque te fuiste sin darnos explicación alguna? Dímelo, por favor... – Al preguntar todo eso era quitarse un gran peso de encima. No aguanté mucho, así que baje mi mirada, mientras sentía como algunas lágrimas recorrían mi rostro.

- No... no me sentía capaz de volver. Tal ves tenía miedo... – No podía entenderlo. Nunca pense que Sasuke Uchiha fuera capaz de admitir sus temores...

- Miedo... ¡¿miedo a que, Sasuke?! Tú sabes que aquí siempre serás bienvenido, aunque estés exiliado... todos queríamos que volvieras. No puedo creer que hayas sido tan egoísta con eso – no supe lo que me pasó en ese momento. Simplemente, descargue todo lo que apretaba mi pecho. Tanto sufrimiento, sólo porque él tenía miedo, no me cabía en la cabeza. Por eso, me separé un poco de él para tranquilizarme.

- Se que lo que hice fue muy egoísta, y lo admito, pero tienes que entenderme... No me sentía seguro. Había tenido tanto odio en mi corazón... me sentía desprotegído cuando ese odio se desvanecía. Había sido parte de mí casi toda mi vida.

- Pero, estabamos todos nosotros para ayudarte a superarlo, Sasuke – me comencé a acercar lentamente – Todos tus amigos estabamos ahí, para apoyarte, para protegerte, pero, no confiaste en nosotros.

- No es eso, Sakura. Era todo tan nuevo...

-¡¿ Que es lo que no entiendo?! ¡¿Que era eso TAN nuevo?! –en ese momento me invadía la impotencia, la tristeza, todo al mismo tiempo – ¡¿Porque no me contestas, Sasuke?! – No había respuesta alguna de él. Seguía teniendo el mismo carácter de siempre – Lo sabía. No debí pasarme tantos años preocupada por alguien que no nos aprecia. Si me disculpas, me retiro – Con la cabeza en alto y muy decidida, di la vuelta, pero algo me impidió que avanzara. La mano de Sasuke que sujetaba el brazo. Me di la vuelta para poder verlo, y no podía creerlo. Su rostro emanaba una gran tristeza.

- Tienes razón de estar enojada, pero no dejaré que pase lo mismo de aquella vez – Lentamente se fue acercando a mi rostro, hasta quedar a escasos milímetros de mi – Te amo, Sakura – Esas palabras fueron selladas por un largo y profundo beso. Siempre había soñado con este momento, y ahora, al ver que todo era real, y que no despertaría en la mañana deseando seguir durmiendo, sólo era capaz de responderle de la mejor forma. Lentamente nos fuimos separando. En un movimiento rápido, me aferré fuertemente a su pecho y él me abrazó como si fuera la ultima ves.

- Sasuke...

No se exactamente lo que ocurrió en esos momentos, pero me encontraba en el suelo. Todo estaba manchado de sangre, de mí sangre. Me costaba respirar. Lo que parecía un hermoso sueño, se había convertido en una pesadilla. La más horrible de todas.

Tenía una mirada fría, diabólica... y en su mano derecha, su katana manchada de sangre. Trató de atacarme nuevamente, pero cuando estuvo a unos centímetros, se detuvo rotundamente. De sus ojos emanaban lágrimas de dolor. Sentía como luchaba para que no me hirieran.

- Vete... – con mucho esfuerzo, trataba de no hacerme daño alguno – Vete...

- ¡Nunca! No te volveré a dejar sólo

- Entiende... por favor, vete. Aléjate de mi, Ahora!

- ¡No! Aunque me cueste la vida... – comencé a toser. De mi boca salía sangre. Mi estado estaba empeorando a cada segundo. Pero aun así, no era capaz de dejarlo, y no lo digo porque apenas me podía mover por la herida, sino que, me había prometido a mi misma que si lo volvía a ver, nunca lo dejaría, y eso era lo que estaba haciendo.

En eso, Sasuke se alejó de mi lentamente, pero cuando me comenzaba a tranquilizar, Sasuke se abalanza sobre mi con la intensión de atravesarme con su katana. Estaba dispuesta a todo, así que sólo comencé a esperar mi muerte.

Serré los ojos esperando el ataque, pero nunca llegó. Las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro. La figura de mi amado Sasuke era traspasada por la katana. No podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se estaba sacrificando por mi. Él, evitando mi muerte, y con su último aliento, prefirió matarse. Su cuerpo calló lentamente a la fría nueve, mientras que su katana caía a su lado. Con mucho esfuerzo, casi arrastrándome llegué a su lado. Cogí su cabeza y la coloqué sobre mis piernas. Apenas abrió los ojos y me cogió la mano.

- ¿Porque lo hiciste? Yo era la que debía morir, no tu.

- Por... Porque no soy capaz de matar a la... la persona que más amo – y así, calló en un sueño profundo. Uno del que nunca se puede despertar.

- No... Por favor despierta. Por favor, no me dejes sola nuevamente. Sasuke... – abracé con fuerza su cuerpo ya inerte y le bese la frente – Recuerda que te amo, Sasuke. Siempre seré tuya, siempre...

Cuidadosamente dejé su cuerpo en la nieve. Me sentía culpable de todo lo ocurrido. Ahora que por fin, después de tantos años había encontrado la felicidad al lado del hombre que he amado toda mi vida, pero, de un momento a otro, todo se derrumbó, y así, en un intento desesperado, tome la katana y...

- Naruto...

- ¿qué sucede, Hinata?

- ¿Por qué tan pensativo? ¿Apenas has podido llenar estos papeles

- No es nada, sólo... recordaba – decía Naruto mientras miraba hacia la ventana de la oficina – Ya han pasado 10 años de eso...

- Es verdad... pareciera como si hubiese sido ayer cuando peleabas con Sasuke y Sakura trataba de calmarlos...

- Aun no puedo creer que hayan muerto. Que el equipo 7 de Kakashi se haya disuelto completamente.

- Sabes que nada volverá a ser como antes... nunca se podrá cambiar el pasado. Debes... ser fuerte

- Lo se. Como Hokage no puedo darme el lujo de mostrar debilidad, y menos por ellos dos. Es la vida de un Ninja.

- Piensa que ahora ellos deben estar mejor. Ahora están juntos, y nada se puede interponer entre su amor. No todos pueden gozar de nuestra misma suerte...

- Sabes... somos afortunados – en un rápido movimiento, Naruto se para de su escritorio y abrasa a Hinata

- Na... Naruto. Alguien nos podría ver y... – la cara de Hinata estaba muy roja por esa situación.

- No importa... Recuerda que estamos casados y por eso nadie puede pensar mal – Naruto acaricia el bello rostro de Hinata y le regala una cálida sonrisa – te amo, mi querida Hinata

- Yo también te amo – Hinata se acerca al rostro de Naruto y se funden los dos en un dulce beso.


End file.
